


Morning Kisses

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Brighter Destiny [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning dawns bright and lazy for the newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 June 2014  
> Word Count: 859  
> Written for: FemSlash Advent Calendar :: Dog Days of Summer 2014  
> Summary: Morning dawns bright and lazy for the newlyweds.  
> Spoilers: Consider the FTL back stories for both Abigail and Regina fair game, despite the fact that this is a very big canon divergence.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: [Brighter Destiny](http://archiveofourown.org/series/117403)  
> Sequel to: Home in Her Heart  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like this new AU that I've created for Abigail and Regina. And the series finally has a name! Here's hoping that this means there will be lots more written for our adorable newlyweds! And for the record, I wasn't intending for this to go quite in this direction, but I'm not complaining either.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) always has my back. Any and all remaining mistakes are entirely my own fault.

Soft kisses pull me from the deepest of slumbers. My lips twitch, but I try to keep hold of the lovely dreams that kept me company all night long. Well, once I'd fallen asleep, of course. I had quite pleasant company prior to slumber's sweet embrace.

"Abigail?" That sweet voice is close to my ear, the exhalation tickling my skin, but still I remain silent with my eyes closed. Soft lips press against my temple before shifting down to envelop my earlobe as teeth gently scrape the skin. "I know you're awake, Abigail. You can't fool me, you know."

A chuckle bubbles up past my lips, stirring the silken strands of dark hair resting so close to my face. A slight shift in the mattress, coupled with more warmth against my side, is the only warning I get before those soft lips press against mine again. My hand glides up the smooth expanse of her back until my fingers tangle in her hair. A faint shiver travels along her skin as my fingers tighten in those dark locks.

"Good morning, my sweet," I whisper against her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

A faint blush colors her cheeks as she nods. "It would seem that someone found a way to exhaust me into oblivion last night."

I quirk a brow at her, fighting to hide my pleased smirk. "Oh really? Does this someone have a name? Must I challenge them to a duel over the honor of my sweet bride?"

"Abigail!"

Her voice squeaks with embarrassment as she bats at my arm. She squeaks again when I wrap an arm around her waist and flip her over so I'm stretched out over her smaller form. My lips press against hers gently, smiling when hers willingly part to accept my tongue. Our union has grown by leaps and bounds in the scant two months since our nuptials. Our friendship is stronger, which has allowed our affections to grow, as well.

Her plaintive whimper pulls me back to the far more pleasurable task of greeting the morning with my wife. I kiss my way down the side of her neck, fingers tugging at the laces of her nightdress. "I don't know _why_ you insist on putting this back on each night, my sweet. It's only the two of us in this chamber, and I quite like the feel of your naked body next to mine, Regina."

She giggles, flesh going redder all the way down to the taut little nipples on her perky breasts. Which I can't presently see because of the linen demurely covering her body. Another tug at the laces opens the bodice of her gown and I push it down to pool at her waist as my lips wrap around one of those nubbins, tongue flicking across the tip once, twice, thrice.

"Husband!"

Her playful nickname makes me laugh, the sound morphing into a hum against her skin until she squeals again as my fingers seek sanctuary between her thighs, hips bucking up against mine as her need once again makes itself known.

"Hush, my sweet," I murmur against her breast, pressing tender kisses to her skin. "You are safe with me, as you have always been from the moment we made our vows."

"Husb-- Abig-- Oh gods, I--" She stammers her words, unable to make any sort of coherence as her body takes over in its quest for pleasure at my hands. Her hips continue to thrust wildly, legs hindered by the nightdress she wears, until she bucks sharply and I can hear the sound of linen tearing. Almost immediately afterward, her leg finds anchor around my hip.

"Do not fight what you know is inevitable, my sweet Regina." I punctuate my words with a quick tweak of her nipple with my teeth, causing another needy moan to pass her lips. "That's right, my wife, I have need of your pleasurable cries to bring me to full wakefulness. Please grant me this boon?"

She grabs my face in her hands, tugging me up for a fervent, demanding kiss. I chuckle against her mouth, letting her control the intensity of the kiss. It grows more erratic as she nears her release, something I have learned to anticipate with time. As I feel her inner walls begin to contract more rhythmically, I move to flip us over, forcing Regina to straddle my hips. The new position allows me greater control in stroking her to completion until she screams her release against my chest. She collapses against me with a final whimper, breath a series of harsh pants that soon become girlish giggles.

"Feeling better now, my sweet?"

She giggles again, pressing a much gentler kiss to my lips again. "You know I am, my husband. I still cannot figure out how you know what I need when I don't even know myself. It vexes me, Abigail."

"I know it does, my sweet," I reply with a chuckle, pulling her into my chest for an embrace. "One day you'll understand. Of that, I am quite positive. For now, just know that I cherish you and your place in my life."


End file.
